Traditionally, although a wealth of healthcare data exists with respect to a particular patient, the data is not in a form that easily utilized by computer applications. As well, the healthcare data is often dispersed throughout multiple sources, and it is difficult to assimilate and relate the same clinical concept from these multiple sources. Additionally, provider or patient graphical user interfaces that utilize this healthcare data are not user-friendly or, in the case of provider graphical user interfaces, do not present the provider with a comprehensive view of a patient's state of health.